Once Upon a Time Wiki
WonderlandIcon.png|link=Once Upon a Time in Wonderland|linktext=Go back to Wonderland and watch #Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Frozen-is-coming-Once-Upon-A-Time.jpg|link=Season Four|linktext=Are you ready for a chilling new season? #Frozeniscoming 640px-322Promo22.jpg|link=Mr. Gold|linktext=How will our newly weds be in the upcoming season? #Rumbelle Once-Upon-a-Time-season-3-episode-21-robin-regina.jpg|link=Regina Mills|linktext=Has Regina really changed? #EvilQueen Welcome to this Once Upon a Time Wiki that is updated on all the latest news and spoilers!This is an unofficial wiki for Once Upon a Time, and is not in any way affiliated with ABC, the show, cast or crew.This site is however a official community site dedicated to the hit ABC television series Once Upon a Time and its related media, including its spinoff Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, books, and graphic novels.This wiki contains spoilers. Read at your own risk!'You are more than welcome to add your contribution to this wiki, but If you're new to this wiki, please look at our site rules before you do and take a moment to check out the Wikia tutorial. If you have any problems please ask one of the Admins for help. The story is set in the fictional small town of Storybrooke, Maine. The town is populated by characters from fairy tales, who have been exiled to the real world by a curse cast by the Evil Queen (Lana Parrilla) as part of a revenge plot against Snow White (Ginnifer Goodwin) and Prince Charming (Josh Dallas). Because of the curse, most of the inhabitants of Storybrooke have no memory of their "true" identities, and have been stuck in Storybrooke for years.This changes when Henry Mills (Jared Gilmore), the adopted son of Storybrooke's Mayor Regina Mills, seeks out his birth mother, Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison), a bounty hunter living in Boston. He convinces her to come to Storybrooke. Henry Mills knows about the curse from a Once Upon a Time Book given to him by his teacher, Mary Margaret. He tells Emma that she is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and that she is destined to break the curse holding everyone in Storybrooke. Skeptical, Emma decides to stay in Storybrooke only after seeing how lonely Henry is, and how emotionally neglected he is by his adoptive mother. In staying, Emma continues to run afoul of Mayor Mills. This conflict increases when Emma becomes the town Sheriff.Each episode usually focuses on one main character who is experiencing some sort of conflict in Storybrooke. Flashbacks show what the character's story was in the fairytale world. In the first season, almost all of the flashbacks involve Rumplestiltskin (Robert Carlyle) making deals with the protagonists as part of some sort of complicated plot. In Storybrooke, Rumplestiltskin is known as Mr. Gold, the wealthiest man in town. ---- '''Next on ''Once Upon a Time... "Season Four"! What did you think of "There's No Place Like Home"? Amazing Good Average Poor Awful What Characters would you like to see most in Season Four? Frozen's Ana and Elsa Cruella De Ville Red Queen's Return? Tarzan Tiana, Naveen and Dr. Facilier Merida What did you think of "And They Lived..."? Amazing Good Average Poor Awful Category:Browse